


I couldn't keep it to myself and I'm glad

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Dates, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, POV Kara Danvers, not that internal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Blind date and Kara being the most awkward being alive





	I couldn't keep it to myself and I'm glad

_Alex always worries too much, I mean, what is the problem with me no dating for two years? It’s not something I need ASAP, isn’t? Of course I love to be hugged and cuddling and kissing and sex…who doesn’t like sex? Expect for asexual people who is totally important to respect, wait! They don’t hate sex, they just don’t need it to connect with others…and why am I thinking that? Wait, what was the point there? AH! Right! Alex and her worries, she suddenly finds true love and puff she is a matchmaker? Oh please…but I love her and she set me up this blind date…gosh! I can’t believe that I said yes to that…Who on Earth Maggie’s friend is… and why Alex didn’t tell me their name…_

  
_I’m at the restaurant…Alex is running late again, it’s so obvious that she and Maggie lost track of time doing….NOP! Don’t go there Kara, she is your sister and her sex life is none of your business. Keep it cool and if they don’t arrive in 10’, you can leave._   
_Hello stranger! Who is this girl? And why is she sitting here with me?_

  
“Sorry, I’m at this table, clearly because I’m sitting here, I think you made a mistake”

  
“Are you, Kara? Maggie told me she is running late, so I decided to talk to you”

  
_OH RAO! She is beautiful, but what that hell! Why did Maggie invite a girl? I’m straight…right? I mean yes I’m!!! But those eyes are perfect! The kind of green forest I need to get lost in… I think I’ve been shut for too long…_

  
“Yeah, I’m Kara, sorry the girls didn’t give me your name”

  
“I’m Lena, nice to meet you”

  
_She is so amazing, the way she is sitting so elegant and posh…Rao maybe I’m not that straight? Suddenly her lips are calling me, asking me something but I can stop thinking how soft they are to kiss…_

  
“Ah….Kara? Are you here? Maybe you want to order a drink while we wait?"

  
“Yeah, sure! I’m sorry I’m distracted it’s just you are too beautiful”

  
_Wait? Did I just say that? Like a loud! It sounded like an accusation! Geez, Kara you are a mess, that’s why you have been single for 3 years! Oh no! I thought that or I was talking?_

  
“So…single for 3 years…that’s a lot”

  
_SHIT!_

  
“Yeah…but don’t get me wrong, I’ve been busy with my job and stuff”

 

“Kara, it’s ok…I’ve never been in a serious relationship”

  
_Yeah right! Of course the most beautiful girl in the world have never been in a relationship! I just smile at her politely because that what she told was total bullshit! At this moment I’m thinking that all of this was a trap, Alex and Maggie won’t show up and it seems that Lena has read my mind._

  
“So, Kara, your sister and Maggie won’t come apparently so do you want to go somewhere else?”

  
“Lena, you’re truly beautiful but I’m straight and I don’t think this would work”

  
_I can see that she is disappointed, but I don’t know what I feel like crap for saying that. Let’s analyze the facts. One, she is incredible hoy. Two, she is incredible nice, and hot, did I say that already? Three, we have talked a little but I can tell she is interesting. Four, I think I’m gay._

  
_“_ Kara, did you realize that you are talking aloud?”

  
_I’m shocked! I don’t know what the hell is going on! I can keep things to myself…maybe she has powers!_

  
“Are you an Alien, Lena?”

  
_OH Rao! That laugh, I know I’m being ridiculous, but she may be an alien or maybe she has Wonder Woman’s laso!_

  
“No, Kara I’m not an Alien, so…do you want to go or stay?”

  
 _“_ Maybe we should eat. I’m starving”

  
_Rao she is amazing and so smart! I’m glad I stayed and she didn’t let me pay the bill, what a LADY! Hahaha_

  
“Kara, it was nice to meet you and don’t feel pressure to make this work, maybe we can be friends?”

  
“That’s great! Maybe I can walk you home”

  
_And if I’m lucky, get a kiss! Geeez what is wrong with me!_

  
_“_ Ahhh Kara? You want to kiss me?”

  
_Slapping myself is not enough!_

  
_“_ Well, yeah… I would like it”

  
 _“_ Then yes! Walk me home and we will see if you get lucky”

  
_Yep, maybe this can work and I’m definitely not straight…_

 


End file.
